Finally Moved On
by Beyondthesky
Summary: Cole decided to move on with his life and went to Florida, there he met Melody. A witch who captured his heart. He finally made the decision, no matter what Phoebe does, he would never go back.


Finally Moved On

Author: Susanna, Cathie

Category: Friendship and Love

Rating: PG

Summary: Cole decided to move on with his life and went to Florida, there he met Melody. A witch who captured his heart. He finally made the decision, no matter what Phoebe does, he would never go back.

Chapter One

"Darryl, I've come to a decision. I'm leaving. I can't take this game that Phoebe and I are playing, any longer." Cole said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just a matter of time before they come to vanquish me or Phoebe comes to make up with me. I can't go through it, again. I still love Phoebe, and I don't know if that will ever change, but I need to get out of San Francisco. I need a fresh start, away from the Halliwells, away from Phoebe"

"Where will you go?" Darryl asked.

"I don't know, but the further I'm away from Phoebe the better." Cole replied.

"When will you leave?"

"At the end of the week."

After Darryl left, Cole signed his divorce papers and returned them to the envelope. Then he went to his office, to talk to his boss and file the papers.

"Hey Cole, what can I do for you?" Bernard asked.

"I need you to file these papers as soon as possible. I need the divorce final by Friday."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Come by the office on Thursday."

"Thanks."

Then Cole went to talk to his boss, Mr. Frankel. He explained the situation.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but I understand. Good luck."

After they shook hands, Cole went to his office and started packing his belongs and finishing up the paperwork on his last two cases.

Cole was just opening the door, to his office when Barnard called him. "Hey Cole, I have your divorce papers. Everything is complete. I also filed them with the clerk. Here's a copy for each of you."

"Thanks. Could I ask another favour?"

When Barnard nodded his head Cole proceeded.

"Can you send these to Phoebe Halliwell at 1327 Prescott Street, on Monday?"

"I can send them now."

"No, Monday. I don't want to see her, again."

Phoebe was up in her room, trying to write her column, without much luck. Her mind was on Cole.

"I wonder if still thinks about me. I wonder if he misses me. " After 5 minutes of getting nothing down, she decided to take a break.

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, talking, when Phoebe walked in.

"What's the matter? You look lost." Piper said.

"It's Cole, I can't get him out of my mind. Everything reminds me of him. "

Leo looked at Piper, who nodded her head.

"Phoebe, sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay"

"Cole didn't willingly become the Source, he was tricked, by the Seer. After you three vanquished the Source, the Seer placed his spirit into Cole."

"Why?"

"She wanted a powerful baby, so she could take over the Underworld."

"Why didn't you tell me before!"

"Because I just found out."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"No. I said some awful things to him. I need to talk to him."

Paige was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I have a special delivery for Phoebe Halliwell. Sign here please."

"Phoebe! You have a special delivery letter!" Paige called after she shut the door.

Phoebe was shocked when she opened the envelope.

"My divorce papers. Cole signed and filed them." she whispered.

When Cole arrived home, he changed his clothes and grabbed something to eat. Then he finished packing. He debated if he should take the pictures of Phoebe, but decided not to.

"How am I going to forget her, if I have her picture to remind me of her."

He took one last look around and left. It was time to move on.

Chapter Two

"I can't believe it, he signed the papers. Even after he told me that he was never giving up on us. I need to talk to him."

"Didn't you want to divorce him?" Paige asked."  
"I changed my mind." Phoebe protested. "I have to talk to Cole about this."  
"Honey, he signed the papers, you can't change his mind." Paige said. Phoebe gave her a look.  
"I don't care, I want him back."

Piper and Paige looked at each other, confused.

"But a few weeks ago..."  
"Well, I was silly to say that."  
"But Cole took it seriously, especially since you signed the papers.   
"What's this?" Phoebe said, as she picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud.  
"Good-bye. Have a nice life."  
"Oh my God! Cole's leaving!"  
"Looks like he made up his mind. You should be happy for him." Piper said.  
"I can't"  
"If you still love him, you should."

Phoebe walked out of the room, feeling frustrated. She needed to clear her head so she went for a walk.

Cole decided to take a break, from magic, so he booked a flight to Miami, Florida. He couldn't wait to get out of San Francisco.

He was at the airport, when he thought about turning. Maybe it's wrong to just leave. What if, Cole thought to himself.

"Please board the plane, sir. We'll be leaving soon." The flight attendant said.  
I have to leave, Cole decided.  
He tried so hard to get through to Phoebe, but all she did was blame him. He couldn't take it any longer, even if Phoebe changed her mind.

Cole sighed as he took his seat. It felt strange leaving here felt strange. He wondered what he was going to do now that Phoebe was completely out of his life. Where does he go from here.

After the plane took off, Cole took out a book, but he found his mind was drifting to Phoebe. He wondered how long it would take before he forgot Phoebe Halliwell.

"We'll be landing in Miami, soon, Please keep your seatbelts on till otherwise, instructed." The pilot said.

Where am I going to stay, Cole thought to himself.  
"Excuse me, is there a hotel, or motel close by?" Cole asked the flight attendant.  
"Yes, there's a Holiday Inn, 3 blocks from here."  
"Thank you.  
Cole walked in the Holiday Inn and he knew there was no turning back. This is it.  
"I need a room for a couple of nights."  
"Yes sir. Please sign the register."  
After Cole signed his name, the desk clerk rang the bell.  
"Please show Mr. Turner to room 325."   
The clerk handed Cole the keys and said.  
"Have a nice stay sir. If you need anything, please call me. I'll be here till 10."

After the bellboy left, Cole sat on the bed. The room looked very nice, very clean, and very new. He wanted no memories of Phoebe. He decided to keep his new life as simple as possible. He opened his laptop and found an e-mail from Darryl.

Cole,  
I spoke to Phoebe, after you left. She's very upset. She wants to talk to you, desperately.  
Please reply.  
Darryl.

A few minutes later, Cole replied.

Darryl,  
I'm sorry, but I don't want to see or talk to Phoebe. I'm trying, very hard, to get over her and I believe I'm on the way.  
Thanks for all your help. You're the only one on my side, well maybe Piper and Leo, but I'm not sure.  
Cole.

Phoebe wants him back? He found that hard to believe. He had enough of Miss Phoebe Halliwell. He gave up everything, for her and she never acknowledged that.

Cole walked outside to start his new life...

Chapter Three

San Francisco

Phoebe looked around as she quietly walked off the elevator. She didn't want Cole to know she was here, yet.

After searching for Cole, Phoebe noticed the pictures of Cole and herself. They were lined up, on the fireplace mantle in the order they were taken.

"That's strange. I wonder why he lined them up."

Phoebe decided to wait for Cole, but as she turned, something caught her eye. By the last picture, lay Cole's wedding ring. She was surprised to find it laying there. Cole usually kept it locked away.  
All of a sudden Phoebe felt very nervous. She walked into his bedroom and immediately noticed all Cole's belongs were gone.

"I'm too late! He's gone!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran to the elevator.

When Phoebe got to her car, she called Piper on her cell.  
"Piper! He's gone! He left!"  
Piper was puzzled. She didn't know what Phoebe was talking about.  
"Phoebe, you're babbling. Who's gone?"  
"Cole. All his clothes are gone. I'm going to talk to Darryl. See what he knows."

Miami

Cole knew he needed a job.

"Time to move on. Practicing law reminds me too much of my old life. I need a change."  
On his way out, to explore his new home, Cole stopped off at the main desk.  
"Good morning, Mr. Turner, can I help you with anything?"  
"I need a map of the area, so I don't get lost."

As Cole wandered around, he was thinking how his life has changed in such a short time. Cole was feeling better about himself, since he left his old life behind him.

"It feels good to smiled at instead of scorned."

After walking around for hours, Cole realized how hungry he was, especially since he skipped breakfast. He decided to stop somewhere for a bite. He finally found a place to eat when he noticed the "help wanted" sign in the window. When Cole noticed the name of the place he smiled.

"The Witches' Lair? Is someone trying to tell me something," he whispered.

San Francisco

Phoebe found Darryl working at his desk.  
"Darryl, I need to talk to you. It's important."  
"It's not work related is it? I'm too tired to fight demons right now," he said, not bothering to look.  
"Where's Cole?"

Darryl finally looked up and noticed the tears in Phoebe's eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he had to be strong, for Cole's sake.

"Did you check the penthouse?"  
"Yeah, all his clothes and personal belongs are gone. What's even stranger is he lined all the pictures, of us, on the fireplace mantle and he left his wedding ring by the last picture."  
Darryl took Phoebe hand and rubbed it.

"Phoebe, I don't know where Cole is but I do know he's not coming back. He left the ring behind as a token. To show...you that he's leaving you behind, as well. He's moved on with his life."  
"I want to see him."  
"Phoebe, he gave you what you your divorce so why don't you leave him alone." Darryl said, then he walked away, leaving Phoebe all alone with her thoughts.

Miami

Melody noticed Cole the minute he walked in. The problem was, so did all the other women. She hopped she wouldn't have to fight to get his attention.  
"Hi, my name is Kandie, what's yours?"  
"I'm looking for the owner of this club, is she around?"  
"How do you know the owner's a she?" Kandie asked.  
"The little touches. Is she around?"

Kandie pointed to the bar, where melody was standing.

"She's standing behind the bar. Melody Vega."  
Cole thanked Kandie and then walked over to the bar.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Are you Ms. Vega?"  
"Yes, I am. I won this club with my brothers, Jesse and James. What can I do for you...?"  
"I'm here about your help wanted" sign. What kind of job is it?"  
"Handyman. Do you want to apply for it?" Melody asked.

But Cole didn't hear her question. He was too busy looking at her. She was so different from Phoebe. Melody has long dark hair and beautiful green eyes. She's beautiful. He knew he wanted to get to know her better. But he knew he'd better be careful. He thought Phoebe was beautiful too, and looked what happened to them.

"Sir, are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help notice what beautiful green eyes you have."  
"Thank you. You got the job."

Chapter Four

Miami

Cole had started his first day of work. Being a handyman wasn't exactly what Cole had in mind, but it was so much better than the old job.

The one thing that kept distracting Cole was Melody, every time she talked to him, Cole felt as if he should get closer to her.

What if she turns out to be like Phoebe? Cole asked himself.

A few days later, he could barely fight those feelings anymore, he desperately wanted to see Melody.

Melody was working at the bar when Cole came in. He felt a little scared, about what he was going to say.

"Cole, hi!" Melody said cheerfully.

Cole smiled back at her.

"So how was your first week at work?" Melody asked.

"Oh, it was great."

"Anything particular that you need or you're just stopping by to say hi."

"Actually I just came to see you."

Melody smiled at Cole, her green eyes shined so brightly it almost made his words blank out. He could not think of what to say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry about that."

"Do you want to talk outside?" Melody asked, she could tell that Cole had something in his mind. She noticed about how handsome he looked, especially those eyes. To her, they were so beautiful.

"But you're going to have to leave the bar. What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry, I'll get Kandie or one of the other girls to watch this." Melody said.

They went outside and sat down next to the table.

Melody realized that Cole had a very good sense of humour. He could say things that made her laugh in an instant.

After talking about work, and a little about themselves, it was time for Cole to leave.

"I'd like to see you again." Cole said as he walked towards the door.

"Me too" Melody replied a few seconds later.

Cole gave Melody a piece of paper with his phone number and walked off feeling very happy about what he just did. He deserved to move on, and Melody seemed very nice.

San Francisco

"Phoebe had been moping around since last week. When would she move on?" Paige asked Piper one morning. Phoebe was no where to be seen.

"That's something I don't get as well. When Cole was around, she blamed him for turning her evil, now she wants him back. I hope Cole doesn't turn back, because Phoebe could just walk away from him again."

"I heard that!" Phoebe cried as she stormed in.

Paige looked at Piper and mimed for help.

"Phoebe, what did you hear?" Piper asked.

"How could you say that?"

"I was telling the truth Phoebs, you should look at how you treated him, if he didn't want to move on, I'd be surprised." Piper said.

"I admit, I shouldn't have said those things I did, but if he loved me, he could forgive me."

"The point is he doesn't. How many times do we have to tell you, Cole moved on."

"I don't believe that." Phoebe said as she walked off.

Piper shrugged. "I swear if she doesn't stop that, I'd be so mad."

"I agree."

"I am kind of wondering how he is, I just hope he's happy now, I think he deserves that after everything he was put through last year."

Paige nodded.

Just then, Leo orbed in, with Wyatt in his arms.

"How are you?" Piper asked, taking Wyatt from Leo.

"Good."

"Honey, come here. I have something to tell you." Piper said.

Leo moved across the room.

"Cole moved on, he left San Francisco a week or more ago. Phoebe is just about to go crazy because she can't move on." Piper said.

"She what? But didn't she want to divorce him?"

"That's what I am wondering about."

"Phoebe doesn't want Cole to move on?"

Piper nodded.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's safe there." Leo said.

Chapter Five

When Cole walked into The Witche's Lair, he didn't find who he was looking for.

"Hey Cole, looking for someone?" Kandie asked, with a smile.

Cole smiled back.

"As if you didn't know."

"Melody is in the basement. She can really use your help."

"Okay." Cole said, as he started towards the basement.

"Ah Cole, it might be better if you let me hold the flowers. You need both hands free."

"Oh...yeah...sure." he said, handing her the flowers.

Melody was thinking about Cole, instead of what she was doing.

"I wonder what he would say if I told him the truth. I wonder how he would feel if he knew I was a witch?" she whispered.

Just than there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Melody. Kandie said you might need some help, so here I am."

Melody smiled. "Yes, I do need help. We need to bring some wine and beer up to the main floor."

Cole took the wine Melody handed him and brought it upstairs.

"That was fast." she replied when Cole reappeared, in the doorway.

Cole walked past Melody, to grab a couple of six packs of beer, when the door suddenly opened, pushing Melody into Cole's arms.

"Oops, sorry about that." Jesse said, closing the door.

"I'm not." Cole said, as he bent down and kissed Melody.

San Francisco

"That's it! I had it!" Paige exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I'm not fixing Phoebe up with anymore of Richard's friends. She stood Mitch up. That's the third guy she stood up."

"I'll talk to her."

When Phoebe opened the door, to let her sister in, Piper could see that Phoebe had been crying, again.

"Phoebe, you have to stop this. Cole's gone. He moved on. It's time you did too."

"I can't I still love him. I was so mean to him. I drove him away. Why didn't I talk to him?"

"Phoebe, we all do things we regret, later on in life"

"You don't understand! I drove the love of my life away! I'll never get him back, again!"

Piper knew Phoebe needed to be alone, but just as she turned, to leave,

She noticed the rings in front of the picture of Cole and Phoebe, on

Phoebe's night-stand.

"Phoebe, where did you get that picture?"

"I took it from the penthouse, along with Cole's wedding ring."

After Piper left Phoebe, she went to find Leo.

"Leo, we have a problem. It's Phoebe, I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Leo asked, tucking Wyatt in.

"She took a picture of herself and Cole from the penthouse."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"She also took his wedding ring. She's starting to scare me."

Miami

When Cole and Melody finished their job, they sat at the bar.

"How about a nice cold lemonade." melody suggested, as she walked behind the bar.

"Sounds great. Thanks."

When Melody's hand accidentally touched Cole's, he felt a shock. She's so pretty, he thought to himself.

Melody felt the same thing Cole felt. He's so sweet, she thought to herself.

"So Melody, how about that date we talked about?"

Before Melody could answer, Jesse ran in.

"Melody! Come quick! We need your help!" She looked at Cole and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help my brothers. We'll talk when I get back."

Cole just smiled. Melody softly kissed Cole.

"Thanks for the flowers." she whispered, and then she was gone.

Chapter Six

Melody rushed outside, pulling Jesse along with her.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

She knew something bad happened from the look on Jesse's face.

"A witch was killed. She lived near us." he said.

"Oh no."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Melody followed Jesse home. She

had to find out who it was.

"God, what am I going to do about Cole? I'm too afraid to tell him. What if he totally..." Melody said.

"Whose Cole?" Jesse asked, interrupting her.

"This guy I really like." Melody answered.

"Mel, there's no time for that, you gotta come with me."

Melody nodded. She knew Cole had to wait. She thought about him so much, she was afraid she'd lose focus.

When Melody arrived home, she was greeted by her pet cat, Silver.

"Hey Silver" she said as she petted Silver.

Being a witch was hard, at times, but she had to stop whatever demon was responsible for killing Sally, the witch.

Just than, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melody said.

"It's Cole."

"Oh hey." she said.

"You looked a little worried this afternoon. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It...it's fine."

Cole could clearly tell that she wasn't telling the truth. She sounded uneasy.

"Actually Cole, can you come over to my house, now? I live at 1322 Alfred St. I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay. I'll be over in a sec." Cole said.

When she hung up the phone, Jesse asked. "Who was that?"

"Cole, I asked him to come over."

"Wait, Melody...are you crazy? You can't invite a stranger here! What if he exposes us!" He angrily said.

"Let me handle this. I have a good feeling about Cole. I don't know what it is, but I think he'll understand."

Jesse had left when Cole arrived.

"Come in." she said.

Then she gave Cole a gentle kiss, on the cheek.

"Melody, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Please sit."

Cole sat down and waited.

"I need...uh, I have to tell you something." Melody stammered.

Cole placed his hand Melody's and held it.

"It's okay, whatever it is, I will understand."

Cole felt as if he knew what was coming. He'd seen the same expression on Paige as well as Phoebe's, in the early stages of their relationship.

"I don't know where to begin." Melody said.

"Just tell me what you want to say."

Cole waited some time for her to begin. He knew he had to be patient.

"I'm...I'm a witch." Melody finally said. "If you want to run, please do so now, because i can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." melody whispered.

"No, I do." Cole answered, pulling her into his embrace. "I already lost too much, I'm not going to lose you either."

Melody wondered what he meant as she hugged him back.

"I used to know three powerful witches, The Charmed Ones." Cole said.

He told Melody who he really was and what happened to him, as if he could trust her.

"Wow, you've been through so much." melody said.

"But I'm lucky because I met you."

"The reason i had to leave this afternoon was because my brother, Jesse, told me about a witch that used to live near here, was killed."

"Maybe I can help you. Have you ever tried scrying?"

"No, what's that?"

"Get a crystal and a map." Melody got a map and laid it on the table.

Cole patiently showed her how to scry for a demon. Melody had the most magical time with Cole, even though they were trying to figure out who killed the witch. She felt like the most happiest person alive.

Chapter Seven

Miami

Melody couldn't get Cole out of her mind. She knew she had to tell Jesse and James about his past but she was afraid. Afraid they wouldn't understand. Afraid they might ask her to choose. Afraid they might vanquish Cole.

Melody was so lost in thought that she walked right into Cole, who caught her before she fell.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Nice catch. I didn't see you standing there."

"What's on your mind?" Cole asked, as he led her to a table, to talk.

"My brothers. I have to tell them about you, about your past. They might not be as...understanding as I was. I don't want you hurt or vanquished."

"Do you want me there when you talk to them."

Melody put her hand on Cole's and said. "Yes, I'd like you there, for support. Now let's talk about where we're going on our date."

San Francisco

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe yelled

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to get Wyatt to sleep." Piper whispered.

"Oops, sorry. I just want to let you know I'm going to talk to Darryl. I'll be back later."

"Phoebe." Piper sighed. "Why don't you give up, move on with you life. Cole's gone and he's not coming back."

"I can't. I still love him."

Darryl was sitting at his desk when Phoebe walked in.

"Oh no, not again." he whispered.

"Darryl, can we talk about Cole?"

"Listen Phoebe, I don't know where he is, so I can't tell you anything."

"But you have talked to him."

"He e-mail's me every so often."

Phoebe was quiet for a while, then she got an idea.

"When Cole e-mail's you please tell him I want to, no I need to talk to him." she said, handing Darryl a piece of paper with her e-mail address and phone number.

Darryl sighed as he watched Phoebe leave. He knew Cole didn't want to talk to her, so she was wasting her time.

Miami

"Jesse, James, Cole and I have something to discuss with you." Melody cautiously said. "About Cole's past."

Cole told them about his life and history. He started with his parents and ended with his possession by the Source and his vanquish. After he was done, he looked at the brothers and sighed. They looked like they didn't believe him.

"Look, I'm sorry I did what I did, but I had no choice."

Jesse and James looked at each other then they looked at Cole and smiled.

"We believe you, but if you hurt our sister, we'll vanquish you." James said.

"If he hurts me, I'll vanquish him myself." Melody said, with a smile.

Cole smiled as well.

Melody felt so relieved, the weight was finally off her chest. And she never felt better. She and Cole can now go on a date and not worry about anything.

"So have you decided where we want to go yet?" Cole asked.

Melody thought for a second.

"Do you have an apartment or a house?" she asked.

"An apartment."  
"Let's go there."  
"It's not very big or clean' Cole said.  
"I don't mind. I'm here to see you." Melody said.

Then she gently kissed Cole on the lips. The kissfelt so good, he almost fell over. 

"Whoa! Are you all right? Melody asked, as she caught him.  
"Nice catch." Cole said and they both laughed.

Chapter Eight

That afternoon, Cole took Melody to his apartment. Thankfully, it wasn't too messy. Cole was glad that he cleaned the previous night. 

Melody barley noticed what was around her. She just wanted Cole. Every moment with him, counted.  
She knew she never felt this feeling with anyone else before. It was love.

"We should uh, order something, because I'm not good atcooking" Cole said.  
"Okay, anything is fine." Melody replied.

"What about pizza?" Cole asked. Melody agreed.

Cole wasn't sure Melody would stay or leave. Of course, he wanted her to stay, He knew there was something about Melody, something Phoebe didn't have.That was kindness. She seemed more understanding, from the start.

"So are you going yet?" Cole asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, of course no."

Melody smiled. She was glad Cole said that. "That's good, because I don'twant to.

It wasn't long before they were snuggling on the couch. Cole looked into melody's eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Little did he know that Melody was thinking the exact same thing.

Melody knew about Phoebe, but she didn't say a word. Cole wondered how she felt about him getting vanquished.

"Melody?" Cole softly said.  
"Do you think I deserved to be vanquished?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I can't understand how Phoebe treated you like that. It's something I would never think about. If I was her, I'd realize what a stupid mistake I made."

Cole pulled her back. "Thank you Melody… Thank you for being who you are." Cole whispered. Before long, they kissed and sank into the colors of darkness. They were deeply in love and they knew how important it was to them.

San Francisco

That night, Phoebe checked her e-mails, again. It had been almost a week and Cole still hadn't E-mailed her. She began to feel restless and impatient. She opened her laptop and checked **her **mail. Still nothing.

Phoebe looked around to see if her sisters' were in the room. She saw Piper, with Wyatt and Paige, in Piper's room. She took her cell phone and walked outside. She didn't want her sister's to hear her conversation.

She called Darryl, to get more information.

"Hello, Darryl?" Phoebe said  
"Phoebe? This better not be about Cole." he said.  
"Actually, it is."  
"Look, he hasn't e-mailed me. If he does, I know he'll want little to do with us. He's got a new life. He's moved on! Darryl screamed. Then he hung up.

Darryl's no help, I'm going to have to find him myself. Phoebe thought to herself.

When she walked back inside, Paige and Piper were waiting for her.

"We heard you talking to Darryl " Piper said. "I need to ask you to leave Cole alone. He doesn't deserve this, after what you done. Don't look for him!  
"I love him!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Well, you said it yourself, your love didn't last."  
"That was a long time ago"  
"Listen to me. I care about you and Cole. I don't want to see either of you hurt, but this time I'm not letting you go. Cole needs a break to start a new life." Piper said  
**  
** Miami

When Melody woke up the next morning, she felt his body, next to hers. It was warm and snuggled closer to him. In that moment she felt something strange. it was almost like a message.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cole asked.  
"I don't know, but I think someone wants to find you." Melody said.

Cole shook his head. Surely no one knew where he was. Phoebe, Cole suddenly thought. What if she wanted to find him.

"Phoebe? is she looking for you?" Melody asked.  
"How did you...?"  
"I don't know. I just knew. It was as if i could hear you."  
"Could you be getting a new power?"  
"I'm not sure. I never could read minds before."

"But how did you know what Phoebe thought?" Cole asked, still puzzled.

"Maybe it was the connection with you…" Melody said.

"Dammit, Phoebe is after me!" Cole yelled.

"We'll find a way to stop her." Melody said. Then she kissed him and held him tight.

Melody's gentleness had a calming affect on him. The good thing is that Phoebe doesn't know where he is, yet. Cole realized he had some special friends in Leo and Piper. They would do anything to stop Phoebe.

Chapter Nine

Miami

Melody was worried about Cole. Even though he said he was fine, she knew he was worried about Phoebe, finding him.

"Mel, are you okay?" Kandie asked.  
"Sure, why?"  
"because that customer has been waiting for ten minutes for his beer."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's on the house." Melody said.  
"Come here," Kandie said, pulling her towards one of the tables.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm worried about Cole."  
"He does seem distracted lately."  
"He's worried his ex-wife will find him."  
"I'm confused, I thought he left without telling anyone where he was going." Kandie said  
"he did, but last night I receives a new power. I can read minds."  
"Wow."

Cole was worried, but not about Phoebe. He figured he'd burn that bridge when he came to it. He wanted to ask Melody to move in, with him.

"Maybe it's to soon, but I really care about her." He whispered.

San Francisco

Phoebe knew what her next stop was. she needed to speak to Cole's boss, Mr. Frankel.

"Can I help you miss?" the receptionist asked.  
"I need to speak to Mr. Frankel."  
"Right this way."

When they entered Mr. Frankel's office he was surprised to see them.

"Can I help you miss..."  
"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell. I need your help."  
"That will be all, Miss Hanson."

After Miss Hanson left Phoebe got very nervous.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
"I'm looking for my husband and I need your help, in finding him."  
"What's your husband's name?" Mr. Frankel asked.  
"Cole Turner."

Mr. Frankel put down his pen and sighed.

"He doesn't work here anymore, he left a few weeks ago."

"I know, I was wondering if you knew where Cole moved to."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where he went."  
"Damn!" Phoebe exclaimed as she stomped out of Mr. Frankel's office.

When Phoebe arrived home, she was still very angry.

"I can't believe no one will tell me where he is! This is so frustrating!"  
"What's wrong, Phoebe?" Leo asked.

After phoebe told him what happened in Mr. Frankel's office, Leo sighed.

"Phoebe, if Cole wanted you to know where he was, he would have told you. Your divorced, move on, Cole did."  
"I can't!" Phoebe cried as she ran up the stairs.

Piper and Paige were in Piper's room, when Phoebe wandered in

"Where are you going?" she asked Piper, when she noticed the suitcase.  
"I've been invited to Miami, by James Troy."  
"Who?"

"James Troy. He owns a club, in Miami, with his brother James, and sister, Melody. He invited me to check out the club, maybe get a few ideas for P3. I told you I was going a week ago "Piper explained.  
"Oh, I forget."  
"If you'd just forget about Cole, you might know what's going on around here." Paige commented.

Miami

Cole was standing on the ladder, changing the light bulb, when melody walked by. Cole was so involved, in watching her, that he dropped the old bulb.

"Damn!" he swore as he climbed down.  
"Cole. can I talk to you?" Melody asked.  
"After I clean up the glass."  
"I'll clean it up, you go talk to Melody." Kandie said, taking the broom from Cole.

After they sat down at a table in the back of the club, melody put her hand on Cole's

"I'm worried about you. I know you're upset about Phoebe, but we can deal with her, together."

Cole smiled. melody was worried, about him. He didn't remember Phoebe ever being worried about him.

"What?" she asked

Cole pushed her hair out of her eyes and said.

"I'm not worried about Phoebe finding me, I have something else on my mind."

Melody looked puzzled.

"Melody, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I love you. You're sweet, caring, beautiful..."

Melody started to cry.

"Don't cry, baby." Cole said, hugging her close.  
"I love you too." She said, through her tears.

Cole sat back down and pulled Melody onto his lap. He then placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face till they were looking in each others eyes.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you might...damn!"

Melody put her hand on his cheek and said

"Tell me."  
"Would you like to live together?"  
"Yes," she whispered, before she kissed him.

Chapter Ten

Miami

After Melody said yes to Cole, they started looking for the right place, for them. About a week later they found and apartment that they both agreed on and that was close to work. Now it was time for Melody to tell her brothers the news.

"What do you mean you're moving out!" they exclaimed. "You can't just leave, what if demons..."  
"Demons, demons, demons! It's all I ever hear!"  
"But Mel..." James started to say.  
"I don't want to hear it. All my life I've fought them and stopped them, now I need my life back."

There was nothing Jesse or James could do, so they gave up.

Melody packed up most of her belongings and the rest she left to be picked up later.

Cole was already at the apartment when Melody arrived.

AS soon as Cole saw her he kissed and hugged her tight.

"Melody! I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Are you worried, baby?" she asked  
"Just a little... About Phoebe." Cole replied.

San Francisco

"So, will you be all right taking care of Wyatt and Phoebe?" Piper asked Paige.  
"Sure, Wyatt will be fine, but Phoebe, I'm not so sure of." Paige whispered.  
"I know. We're only going to be gone for a day so make sure Phoebe doesn't get out of the house or she'll try to find Cole."

Paige nodded. "Have fun you guys."

Piper and Leo decided to orb. It would save them a lot of time.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked, glancing at her watch. They kissed Wyatt good-bye, then orbed out.

"Wish me luck with Phoebe" Paige mumbled.

Miami

In almost a second, Piper and Leo arrived in Miami.

"Looks like a neat place." Piper said. "I wonder if James Troy is here."  
"Well, he owns the bar, we should go in and see." Leo replied.

James was waiting for them when they walked in.

"Hi James, thanks for inviting us."  
"Thanks for coming," James said, shaking Piper and Leo's hands.  
"Before we get started I have something important to talk to you about. Please follow me."

They walked to James' office, so no one could hear their conversation.

"Do you have a sister named Phoebe?" James asked.  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"  
"My sister, Melody, was talking about a Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner's ex-wife."

Piper and Leo froze.

"Cole and my sister just moved in together. Melody, who is a witch, is in love with Cole. I wanted to make certain she won't get hurt. Melody is very kind hearted and and she would never do anything to hurt anyone." James said.  
"I can promise you that Cole won't hurt her. Can we see him?" Piper asked.  
"Sure, I'll phone him."

James came back a few minutes later.

"Cole will be here in ten minutes."  
"Oh my God! We've missed you!" Piper exclaimed, hugging Cole tight.  
"Piper! Leo! How have you been! It's great to see you." Cole said.

When he first heard that Piper and Leo were in Miami, he feared Phoebe knew where he was, but James told him, she didn't.

"You know Phoebe's driving us mad. She wants to know where you re. Sometimes I wish she'd move in." Piper said.  
"I know Phoebe's looking for me. Well, I..."  
"We know about Melody and we promise not to tell phoebe where you are." Piper promised.  
"Thank you." Cole replied.  
"Are you happy here?" Leo asked.  
"I've never been happier. Melody is amazing She has this sensitive side that puts me at ease."

Piper and Leo smiled.

"We're really happy for you Cole, you deserve it." Piper said.  
"Is there anything I can do? Would you like to come to the apartment?"  
"Thanks, but we better get going. Phoebe will go crazy if we didn't." Leo said. "And poor Paige has to look after everything and everyone."

Piper hugged Cole one more time.

"We gotta go now, but we're still friends, right?"  
"Yes, we are. Thanks for doing this for me, for not telling Phoebe." Cole said.  
"No problem."  
Cole watched them disappear in the white and shiny light. It was time to go home. back to Melody. He couldn't wait.

Chapter Eleven

Miami

When Cole arrived home, he noticed that Melody had been very busy. Not only did she clean the living room, but she made dinner, as well.

"You're home just in time. Dinner's ready."

Cole couldn't believe it.

"I was only gone for an hour. How did you accomplish so much, in such a short time?"

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy." Melody said, with a smile.

Melody was dying to know how Cole's visit went, but she was afraid to ask.

"It was great to see Piper and Leo again. Seems they forgave me for what happened."

"Why shouldn't they, it wasn't your fault!" she snapped.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"No, Phoebe's still looking for you and I'm afraid."

Cole stood up and took Melody's hand.

"What are you afraid of?" he gently asked.

Melody looked at her feet, was afraid to answer.

"Mel, Phoebe's my past, but you, you're my future. I love you."

San Francisco

When Piper and Leo arrived home, they decided not to tell Paige that they talked to Cole. Piper knew Paige wouldn't intentionally tell Phoebe, but it might come out. She felt it was for the best. Leo agreed with his wife.

When they entered the manor, they found phoebe, watching TV, while working on her column.

"How can you work and watch TV at the same time?" Leo asked.

"I'm watching Bewitched, it reminds me of Cole."

"I would think that shire you have in your room would remind you of Cole." Piper muttered.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing. Any interesting letters?"

"No, but Elise thinks I'm getting soft."

"Phoebe, you have to stop this. Move on with your life. I'm sure Cole has."

"I can't and I'm sure Cole can't either, wherever he is. He loves me and he wants me back."

"Wanna bet." Leo mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

After Leo and Piper checked on Wyatt, they went to talk to Paige.

"Hey guys, how's Florida? How was the club?"

"It was great. I got some ideas I might use at P3. How was things here?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt was great. A perfect angel."

"And Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"All she did was watch TV, and work on her column, all day. She even called in sick."

After they talked to Paige, Leo and Piper went to their room.

"This has to stop. She needs to understand that Cole moved on." Piper said.

"But how do we tell her without telling her where Cole is?" Leo asked.

"Leave that to me."

Miami

Melody felt like she was floating on a cloud. Cole loved her. Melody was so happy that she jumped at Cole, knocking them both onto the couch. Melody laid her head on Cole's chest and sighed. She couldn't believe that this beautiful man was hers.

"What was that sigh for?" he asked

"I love you."

Cole pushed her hair out of her face and gave her a nice long kiss.

"Let's go to bed."

"But what about the dishes?" she asked.

"We'll do them tomorrow." Cole said, taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

Chapter Twelve

San Francisco

Phoebe checked her laptop, again, for mail, from Cole.  
She believed that he still loved her.

"Phoebe, would you please stop! Cole has definitely moved on, I know that for sure," Piper said.  
"How do you know?" Phoebe curiously asked.  
"I...um...Leo checked with the Elders." Piper answered.  
"How do the Elders know?" Phoebe stubbornly asked.

Piper was starting to lose it. She wanted to shake Phoebe.

"They know, alright! You have been doing nothing but trying to get to Cole. He's not coming back!" Piper exclaimed.  
"I don't believe you."

Phoebe unplugged her laptop and walked away.

Piper felt that Phoebe was drifting away from her and Paige. There must be something she could do.

Miami

When Melody woke up and saw Cole, beside her. For a second, she thought it was a dream, untill she remembered the previous night. She couldn't believe she was with someone, she loved so deeply.

Miami

When Melody woke up and saw Cole, beside her, for a second, she thought it was a dream, till she remembered the previous night. She couldn't believe she was with someone, she loved so deeply. Cole was still asleep, and Melody didn't want to wake him, yet.

She watched Cole sleep, for a while, until she feel asleep.

When Cole opened his eyes, he noticed it was after 10. He nudged Melody, to get her up.

"Melody! It's past 10, don't you have to be at work?"  
"Don't worry about work, today, I just want to spend time, with you."

Cole lay down as Melody snuggled close to him.

"You would rather spend time with me than go to work?" Cole asked.  
"Of course! was our first night together and I want to remember it for the rest of my life."

Melody's skin was so soft against Cole. It was the softest he'd ever felt. She was so kind. She knew his secrets, but never questioned, only accepted.

"Is anything wrong?" Melody asked, when she saw the expression on his face. It looked like he was thing about something serious.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, about us." He replied.  
"Is that a good thing?" Melody asked, with a giggle.  
"It sure is."

Cole couldn't tell Melody what he was really thinking about. Phoebe. He wanted her to think that he was dead, but from what Piper told him, Phoebe's still looking for him. When Cole thought of Phoebe, he felt nothing for her, after all, she had treated him badly.

When they finally got up, they saw the full sink. Melody remembered that she didn't do the dishes, last night.

"Are you worried about Phoebe?" Melody suddenly asked, as they washed and dried the dishes.  
"Ahh..." Cole stuttered.  
"It's okay, I feel it too. I don't want to get into your private thoughts, but I can't help it."  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm just worried that she'll find me, but we'll get through it, together."

San Francisco

"I'm going to Miami, next week." Phoebe announced, to her family.  
"What?" Piper said, on panic. She didn't want to sound too predictable.  
"For work. I'm going to Miami, to talk to the advice columnist at the Miami Herald."  
"But, what about here?" Piper protested.  
"Paige can orb, can't she?"  
"But..." Piper was desperately seeking words, to stop her, but nothing came out. She just prayed that Phoebe wouldn't come face to face, with Cole. Piper left the room, to find Leo.  
"What's up?' Leo asked.  
"Phoebe's going to Miami! For her job!" Piper exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, at the same time.

"She's what? Oh no.' Leo saod.  
"What are we going to do? What if she runs into Cole? You have to warn him.' Piper replied.  
"Leo nodded. "We need to stay calm, you don't want Phoebe to suspect anything."  
"I know, I'm just so shocked.

Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go tell Cole, but we may have to let Cole handle this, alone, without our help.

Chapter Thirteen

Miami

(One week later)

Phoebe couldn't believe how beautiful Miami was.

"I'll have to bring Cole the next time I come." she whispered, so sure that they'd get back together.

Cole was in the back of the Witche's Lair, fixing a light switch, when Leo orbed in.

"Leo! You scared me! Cole exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just want to let you know that Phoebe's here."

"What! Where!" Cole shouted, looking around the club.

"No, not here, but here in Miami. She's meeting Abigail Watson, the advice columnist from the Miami Herald."

"Great.' Cole sighed.

After walking around for a hour, Phoebe started to feel hungry. She looked around till she spotted The Witche's lair.

"Hmmm, interesting name." she whispered, walking in.

Melody was standing behind the bar when she felt a change in the air.

She felt Phoebe's desire for Cole and her desire to find him. She was getting very nervous. She needed to get out of here, right away.

"Melody, I need 3 white wine spritzers and 2 beers." Kandie said, unaware of Melody's agitated state.

"Melody? Mel? Are you listening?"

"She's here." Melody whispered.

"Who's here?" Kandie asked, looking around.

"Cole's ex-wife. I need to get out of here. If you see Cole, please tell him I need him."

"Sure."

San Francisco

"Did you tell him?" Piper asked when Leo orbed in.

"Yeah, but The Witche's Lair is close to The Miami Herald offices.

"Well, if they come face to face, I hope Cole can convince her that he's moved on." Piper said.

Miami

Cole needed to talk to Melody. With Phoebe around he need Melody more than ever. He didn't know that Phoebe was sitting a few feet away.

"Kandie, where's Melody?"

"She went home, but she needs you. She was very upset when she left."

"Thanks." Cole said, running out the back door.

Melody was lying on the bed, crying, when Cole walked in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, lying down next to her.

"She's here." she whispered.

"Who?"

"Phoebe. I felt her."

"I know, Leo orbed in to tell me she was in Miami."

"No, she's in The Witche's lair. She still looking for you. She wants you back.

Cole pulled melody into his arms and sighed.

"I don't want her back, I love you."

"What's she like?" Melody asked.

She was wonderful, in the beginning, but then the Seer stepped in. She changed everything. When I came back from the Wasteland, she wanted nothing to do with me. She became a selfish, self-centered...witch."

Melody turned over and hugged Cole.

"I'm sorry."

Cole could tell that Melody was still upset.

"Mel, I don't love Phoebe, anymore, I love you. The second I looked in those beautiful green eyes of yours, I was lost."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

After her meal, Phoebe paid the bill and left.

"Cole would really love this place." she whispered as she walked out the door.

Kandie watched Phoebe leave. She couldn't believe that she was Cole's

ex-wife. She seemed so nice, but appearances can be deceiving.

Miami

(Two Days Later)

After Phoebe's visit, with Abigail Watson, she decided to have lunch at The Witche's Lair.

Cole was sitting at the bar, talking to Melody, when Phoebe walked in.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cole? I can't believe I finally found you!"

"Phoebe." he sighed.

"Why did you leave? I thought you loved me."

"You divorced me." Cole said, leading her to a table, close to the bar.

Cole sat, facing Melody. He needed to see her, make sure that she was there, waiting for him.

"I divorced you because you were evil and you made me evil too."

"Phoebe, I didn't make you evil, the Seer did." Cole explained.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I'll fix everything when we get back home."

"I am home." Cole said, but Phoebe never heard him. She was too busy rambling on and on about what she planned to do when she got home.

Melody couldn't believe how selfish Phoebe was being. She wasn't even listening to what Cole, anymore.

Cole couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and quietly walked outside. Phoebe followed him.

"Cole? What's wrong?"

"Phoebe, I'm not going back, with you, to San Francisco. I live here now."

"What do you mean? I know that you're angry because I divorced you, but we'll get married again, I promise."

Cole was so angry he wanted to shake Phoebe to get her to understand, instead he grabbed her by the arms and shouted.

"Don't you get it! I'm not going back with you! I live here with Melody! Now why don't you go back home and leave me alone!"

Melody was worried about Cole. She knew he wouldn't hurt Phoebe, but Melody felt if he was pushed against the wall, Cole would push back. Just then the door opened and Cole walked in. He walked over to her and held her close.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

When Phoebe walked back into the bar, she couldn't believe what she saw, Cole in the arms of another woman.

Chapter Fourteen

Miami

Phoebe stomped out of the Witch's Lair. She was still furious with Melody. It must be her, that's why Cole won't come back. Phoebe wanted to tell Melody that Cole was hers, but that seemed too harsh. Maybe she could cast a love spell in Cole.

Melody and Cole were still shaken up from Phoebe's visit. Melody sat on Cole's lap as they tried to calm down.

"I still feel Phoebe. She's still furious with me." Melody said, trying not to lose it.

"Baby, I promise, she won't hurt you or else I'll have to do something." Cole promised.

"I'm scared for you. She is a witch, what if she casts a spell on you?"

Melody had a good point. Cole hadn't thought of that before. What if Phoebe did cast a spell? It's not like she hadn't done something like this before.

"I'm so scared." Melody said, as tears fell again.

"Shh, please don't cry. We'll think of something." Cole said, as he pulled her closer.

She felt his love, for her, and suddenly she felt very safe.

"I don't want Phoebe to take you away."

"She won't, even if it means I have to do something about her."

"What?"

"Maybe we can ask Leo and piper for help." Cole said.

Melody nodded. Even though she had never met Leo and Piper, they seemed like good people, from what Cole told her.

"I think that's a good idea." Melody finally replied.

Cole had to act fast. If he didn't who knew what Phoebe would do. He hoped Leo hear as he called out Leo's name.

"Will Leo hear?" Melody asked.

"He usually does." Cole answered, then he called Leo, again.

Leo knew Cole was in trouble when he orbed into Melody and Cole's apartment.

"What's wrong? Did Phoebe...?"

"She saw us, together, in the Witch's Lair, and now we're afraid she'll try to cast a spell on me." Cole said.

"I'll go get Piper to help." Leo said.

Cole held Melody's hand as they watched Leo orb home.

"I hope they can help." Melody said, as she hugged Cole.

"I promise you they'll do everything they can."

Cole kissed Melody, gently on the lips, as they waited for Leo and Piper

San Francisco

"Piper, Cole needs our help." Leo said as he orbed in.

"What happened? Did Phoebe say something?" Piper immediately asked.

She wanted Piper there too so they could think of ideas, together.

"Cole said Phoebe might cast a spell on him." Leo said

"If she does, I'll make sure it won't last.' Piper said. "I'm a witch too. I can reserve it!"

Leo sighed, he hadn't thought of that before.

Piper grabbed hold of Leo's hand as they orbed to Cole.

Miami

"We have an idea." Piper said as soon as they arrived at Cole's apartment.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melody."

"Hi, I'm Piper."

Melody immediately felt comfortable with Piper. She seemed different from Phoebe. Phoebe was selfish. Melody liked Piper straight away.

"If Phoebe casts a spell, on Cole, I want you to call me, right away. I will reserve the spell, for you."

"Thank you, so much." Melody cried.

"I'm glad to help out a friend." Piper replied.

Melody was so greatfuk for Piper's help, but she wondered how Phoebe became the way she was.

"I have another sister, Paige, at home. She'll be glad to help. We're voth trying to get Phoebe to forget trying to get cole back, but sh'e just so stubborn.

"I appericate all you're help." Cole said.

"Me too." Melody quickly replied.

"If it's really urgent, call Paige. She's half Whitelighter, she'll hear you.

"Thank you for everything." Melody happily said.

She felt so much better now, knowing that Piper and Leo would be helping,

"We'll see you around." Piper said, before she and Leo orbed home.

After Piper and Leo were gone, Melody sat next to Cole, on the couch.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Yep." Meldoy smiled.

She loved Coletoo much to give up without a fight. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She wondered why Phoebe gave up on him.

Chapter Fifteen

Miami

After Phoebe left all Cole wanted to do was to hold Melody. She was his savior. He watched her talking to the customers. She's so open and honest he thought to himself.

Kandie was standing behind Cole, as he watched Melody.

"You really love her, don't you?" she whispered.

"You know, I always thought I'd spend the rest of my life in love with Phoebe, but the minute I looked into Melody's beautiful eyes, I felt safe. She makes me feel. I need that.

The next morning

When Melody woke up, she realized she was alone.

"I wonder where Cole is." she said, walking into the kitchen.

Melody made herself a cup of coffee and tried to relax. It was very hard to do with the threat of Phoebe hanging over their heads.

"I better get to work." she said as she quickly looked around the apartment for Cole.

As she was walking out of the kitchen, she spotted an envelope with her name on it.

"Ms. M. Vega

I request the honor of your

company, tonight.

Mr. C. Turner"

When Melody arrived at the Witche's lair, she grabbed Kandie.

"Look what Cole gave me!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh Mel, how exciting! I wish Steve would give me a note like that."

"Can you help me pick out something special, to wear?"

"I have just the dress. Come with me."

"Can I help you sir?" the sales clerk asked Cole.

"I'm looking for something special, for my girlfriend."

"I have just the thing. It came in this morning."

The clerk showed Cole a gold heart shaped pendant.

"I'll take it."

7pm - that night

Melody was so nervous. She felt that tonight was a turning point in their relationship.

All of a sudden she felt two arms slide around her waist.

"You look fantastic." Cole whispered.

"Why thank you Mr. Turner, you look pretty fantastic yourself. New suit?"

"Yeah."

Melody kissed Cole on the nose and smiled.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm happy."

"Wow, this is a beautiful restaurant." Melody said, once they were seated.

"Nothing but the best for you."

Melody placed her hand on Cole's

"You're going to spoil me."

"You deserve the best." Cole said, placing a box, on the table, in front of Melody.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"It looks beautiful on you." he said, after he fastened it around her neck.

After they ate dinner, Cole walked over to the DJ, and requested a song.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Vega?"

"But there's no music playing." Melody said as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

Cole gently pulled Melody into his arms and signalled the DJ. All of a sudden "How Do I Live Without You" started.

Melody felt like she was dancing on air. Cole had become an important

part of her life in such a short amount of time. She wasn't going to lose him, not even to Phoebe.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

Cole gently kissed her lips.

"I can't wait to get you home." he whispered back, twirling her around the dance floor.

"I had a great time. Thank you for a beautiful evening." she said when they arrived home.

"You're very welcome." Cole said, as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"I feel kind of selfish. We didn't even talk about Pho..." Melody started to say, till Cole softly kissed her.

"Let's not talk about her. This night is for us and about us.

"Okay." Melody whispered as she started to unbutton Cole's shirt.

Chapter Sixteen

Melody had her thoughts on Cole the whole day while she worked. She still had a feeling that Phoebe wasn't going to give up that easily. On the other hand, she felt closer to Cole, and that was the best thing she could ever feel.

Those details of last night, sent shivers down Melody's spine. Cole had the softest touch, he was magical almost.

Cole was such a good dancer too, thought Melody. She remembered the lyrics of the song.

How do I live without you…

It was true. She couldn't image life without Cole.

By 2pm that afternoon, Cole dropped by the Witches lair to see Melody. He had thought about her the whole day. As Cole saw Melody, he gave her a kiss. Melody didn't even care about people around who were possibly watching them.

"Are you alright? You suddenly shook.." Cole asked.

Melody felt it as well. She knew it. The moment she feared, it was Phoebe.

"Cole, I think Phoebe's here." Melody whispered.

"We'll handle it.. We have to keep trying to get the message to her." Cole said, as he calmed her down.

"But- what if…"

"Shhh.. it's going to be okay" Cole soothed.

"Cole, are you coming back with me?" Phoebe said as soon as she saw them. "I have to go back today, and I came to take you back."

"What makes you think I'm coming back."

"Because we're meant to be together and we love each other."

"LOVED… and now it's gone." Cole said.

"That's not true. I still love you."

Suddenly, to Cole's surprise, Melody stepped up before Phoebe.

"You should leave Cole alone, he's free from you. He doesn't love you anymore."

"And you can talk?" Phoebe hissed.

"Leave me out of this. He came here, why? Probably for a new start. You had your chance, why did you throw it away?" Melody asked.

Cole had just been listening to their half conversation, half argument.

"Well I…" Phoebe couldn't finished her sentence.

She finally had a feeling that Melody was somehow right. She had her chance and no matter how much she tries to win Cole back, it would not work now.

"Melody just said exactly what I wanted to say to you." Cole finally stepped in.

"I guess I shouldn't have let you go in the first place." Phoebe said and lowered her head.

"Are you saying that you finally will move on?" Cole asked.

"I think I do… it was wrong of me to come here. I will leave you alone now. I just hope you have a happy life, Cole."

Phoebe gave them a half smile and left.

Cole felt his heart beat 10 times faster than usual. Melody must be feeling the same. He took her outside.

"Mel, I'm just so stunned. You were so great" Cole exclaimed.

"I guess I felt what you wanted to say, and said it for you." Melody said with a big smile.

"Excuse me, Mr Turner. Can you please come in for a minute?" Kandie said.

"I'll be right back, baby." Cole kissed Melody's cheek and walked back inside with Kandie.

"What is it?"

"Phoebe wanted to say something before she leaves."

There she was, Phoebe stood at the door way.

"Cole, I have to apologise to you, I was blinded by obsession and jealousy. I shouldn't have caused all the trouble. I guess this will be the last time I'll see you. Hope you have a happy life."

"You too."

Cole watched as Phoebe disappeared out the door.

He got back and Melody had been waiting for him. "We're free!" Cole said happily.

"I was thinking, we should go dancing again!" Melody said with a cheeky laugh.

"I've already got a list of songs for the DJ." Cole replied.

"I am glad that Phoebe finally realised that things just won't work the way she wanted to, and moved on." Melody said with a relieved sigh.

"Me too. Now let's talk about us!"

Cole looked in Melody's eyes, they shined. He saw not only the light that brought them together, but the life of hope that love would last forever.

"I have to go now, but when I see you tonight, I'm going to have a surprise for yoU!" Cole said.

"Ohhh, I love surprises from you Mr Turner!"

Cole had thought about it so many times he had lost count. He knew he only met Melody a short while ago, but the sparkle they had replaced all the doubts and fears with love. For the first time, he would follow his heart.

Epilogue

Miami

Cole knew that Melody was the woman for him. She made him feel safe and happy. Shemade him feel like the most important person in the world. He loved her, so much.

"Can I help you, sir?" the salesperson asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. Something different, special." Cole replied.

The salesperson smiled. "I have just the ring."

He then pulled out an opal shaped diamond ring.

"It's perfect, I'll take it."

After Cole brought the ring, he went to talk to Melody's brothers, Jesse and James.

"Hey Cole, what could we do for you?" James asked.

"I'm asking Melody to marry me and I need a small favor from you two."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Can you close The Witche's Lair, tomorrow night. I want to have a night, alone, with her. Give her a special night."

"We'll make it perfect." Jesse replied.

"Welcome to the family." James added.

The Next Day

"What's on your mind?" Melody asked

"Nothing." Cole innocently replied.

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

Cole walked behind her and placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Why the blindfold?"

"I have a surprise for you." he said, as he carefully led her to the car.

"Where are we going?"

Cole laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

When Cole led Melody into the Witche's Lair her couldn't believe it. It was beautifully decorated.

"Cole?"

He walked over to her and gently removed the blindfold.

Melody was amazed. "It's beautiful. Did you do this?"

"No, Kandie and the other girls did. They even made us dinner."

After they feasted on a wonderful steak dinner, Cole played their song, How Do I Live, on the juke-box.

Melody was so touched that she started to cry.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and sighed "You did all this, for me. Thank you."

Cole smiled as he pulled her close.

"I love you."

After they're dance, Cole felt it was time. He took her hand and led her to a chair. Then he got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Ms Melody Vega, you are the most important person in my life. I believe I feel in love with you the minute I looked into your beautiful green eyes. You bring out the best in me. I'm so happy you're in my life. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Melody was surprised. She never expected this, at least not yet. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said.

"Cole, You make me happy. I can't imagine my life, without you in it. So, yes, I'd be honored to marry you."

Cole was so happy she said yes that he picked her up and twirled her around.

They were married two weeks later, in a quiet ceremony and honeymooned in Hawaii.

The End


End file.
